The instant invention relates to electrophotocopying machines and more particularly to an improvement in apparatus for agitating and dispensing the toner component in a two component developer material used in an electrophotocopying machine.
It is well known that in electrophotocopying machines employing a two component developer material, that toner (marking material) which is added to a toner hopper is regularly dispensed to the developer apparatus where it is mixed with a carrier material, such as iron fillings, prior to being attracted to a magnetic brush from which it may be further attracted to a photoconductive surface.
In order to provide for adequate agitation and dispensing of the toner from the hopper to the developer apparatus, various devices have been used which rotate through the toner in the hopper. However, none of the prior art devices has the capability of agitating the toner near the walls of the hopper to thereby prevent bridging of the toner to the walls of the hopper.
The instant invention accordingly overcomes the foregoing problem by providing a novel agitator for the toner which prevents bridging of the toner to the hopper walls, and facilitates the dispensing of the toner from the hopper to the developing apparatus therebelow.